Final Fantasy VII: Origins
by VerenUchiha
Summary: This is the story of what came before Cloud and Sephiroth. This is the story of when Jenova first came to Gaia and who she really is and how everything first began. NOTE: There will be no characters from the game in this story at all, except Jenova. This is strictly an Original Characters story for the purposes of explaining one possible scenario for the origins of FFVII
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy VII: Origins

I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any affiliated game.

Long ago the world of Spira began to die from a powerful unsent who began to consume everything in its path. The people of Spira led by a young Alex Shinra fled their world in a ship in search of a new planet far from the unsent. Twelve heroes, led by an old summoner named Yuna, fought the powerful unsent and sealed her away so the people could escape. The few thousand able to escape came across a beautiful small blue marble called Gaia.

On this new world the people of Spira settled in areas there were no indigenous life as to avoid spreading their technological influence. However the people of Gaia would find them and as history would go on the people of Spira would be called the Cetra or Ancients.

They passed on their knowledge of magic and other things and worked hand in hand with the people of Gaia. The centuries passed and the now called Cetra all but forgot the powerful unsent they named Jenova. The only thing they remembered it by was the black stone which held a portion of her life and power. This black stone is known as the Black Materia.

We come to a time where the Cetra hold dominion in a few places. In a vast plentiful plain which is to become the future empire of the Shinra family, a small village in the north near the mountains and the ancient city across the ocean in a place that can't be found except by those who already know where it is. Cosmo Canyon is of a people who are half Spira and half Gaia. They are unique and reside in a canyon where they commune with the planet and all of nature.

It is in Cosmo Canyon where our story begins, a story that will define Gaia for years to come.

Metal clashed against metal as two fierce warriors fought on a cliffside overlooking a canyon. The ferocity of the fight mislead the relationship between the two. They were brothers, Ashura and Indra. They were the sons of the chief of Cosmo Canyon and they were training so they could protect the canyon and it's people.

The eldest brother was Indra, he had long flowing silver hair and a semi muscular frame. He had perfect green eyes like the life of the planet. He used a katana in his fight due to its swiftness.

The younger brother was named Ashura. He had spiky blonde hair, eyes like the ocean and a tight athletic frame. He chose a broader sword than his brother. The two brothers trained everyday and everyday it ended the same with Indra being victorious.

Ashura fell to one knee. "All hail Indra." He chuckles. Indra walks to his brother and holds out a hand. Ashura grasps his hand and gets pulled up. "Is that the best you got little brother?"

The brothers sheath their swords and start walking back to their home. As the brothers walked back into their village they couldn't help notice the a group of people gathered. Ashura and Indra went to the crowd and looked down to see a mauled man.

Ashura bent down to the man and held his hands out. He whispered a small prayer and light began to glow from the bracelet he wore. The wounds on the man began to heal. Indra asked who did this. The crowd all began to speak as one but a man stamped his staff into the ground.

"Not who, what. It was those beast in the canyon outskirts. They attacked again. Come my sons." The man says.

Indra and Ashura follow their father Ramuh to their house up top of one of the cliffs. Once inside their father explained the situation. The beasts could no longer be allowed to hurt the people of Cosmo Canyon. The problem was, a city far away was calling for a representative from Cosmo Canyon and Ramuh intended to send one of his sons.

"This is going to be a test for both of you. Ashura my son, you are strong, gentle, smart and one with the planet in a way I've never seen before. That is why I am having you deal with the beasts. Indra, you're older, stronger and possess greater affinity with using the life force of the planet for defense. I know I can trust you to make it to Midgar, a city of the Cetra. There you will represent the village and see what it is, this Edea Shinra wishes from us. I will determine which one of you is truly worthy of leading Cosmo Canyon after this."

The brothers accepted their individual missions from their father. For Ashura he was nervous to disappoint his father and fail his people. Indra on the other hand thought his mission was too easy and his desire to be the leader would finally be fulfilled.

Indra and Ashura were powerful warriors. They were half Cetra and half human. This joining of two species gave birth to people who could commune with the planet. The Cetra had the natural ability to do so unlike those born on Gaia. The residents of Cosmo canyon all had the ability to commune with the planet but some, like Ramuh and his sons were more attuned.

Indra possessed the power to harness the natural life energies of the planet and use it in defense of the planet or at least that was how it was supposed to be used. Ashura's power lied in hearing the planet more clearly than any other on the beautiful earth, even the Cetra. He could also harness the life energies of the planet for offense but typically used it for healing instead.

The two brothers gathered their things and said their goodbyes to their father Ramuh. As they walked to the end of the Canyon together the brothers wished each other luck on their mission.

Ramuh watched his sons leave. He hoped for the best and prayed that his sons would do right. Ashura made his way through the rocky canyons to find the beasts responsible. The beasts had been a problem for some time and Indra had been suggesting the massacre of the beasts recently. Ashura had other thoughts on how to deal with them.

Indra made his way north east to the ocean. It would take time for him to get Midgar which was on the Eastern continent. There wasn't much known about the people of Midgar. They were the first of the Cetra but decades before there was disagreement on assimilation with the people of the planet. After the disagreement some people left Midgar and moved on to other continents to begin new lives.

Midgar however remained a large metropolis. Under normal circumstances, someone would have to go to the port town on the east coast to get to the Eastern Continent but Indra had an optional way to get there. He could gather energy from the planet and use teleportation magic to travel to the eastern continent. To do this he would be heading to a special spot where the lifestream leaks from the planet and flourishes the land. There was a small village called Gongaga where regular humans with now connection to the planet lived. Indra was heading there to use his magic.

The two brothers arrived at their destinations and looked into the sky. Both brothers looked at the full moon and wondered what the other brother was doing. Their father was going to pass on his leadership to one of them and though they both wanted it, the two believed Indra would be the successor because he was stronger.

It wasn't strength Ramuh was looking for though. He was looking for spirit and love of the planet. Strength didn't mean not having those things but he feared what it was that drove Indra. At the same time though, Ramuh feared for Ashura who was kind hearted and naive.

Indra readied the magic and invoked his power so he could instantly teleport to the Eastern continent and make his way to Midgar. He could sense great power from the city, the lifestream was strong in the area. Indra was on a cliff overlooking the valley surrounding Midgar. The city itself stretched far and was surrounded by lush land. "This will be all too easy."

Ashura walked through the forbidden part of the canyon. As he walked he saw golden eyes staring from the canyon cliffs. Ashura could sense rage towards him. "No, not just me. They hate all mankind, cetra, human and we of the canyon who bear both bloodlines." He looked ahead and saw a large wolf like beast walking towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy VII: Origins

I do not own FFVII or related games

Chapter 2

Ramuh walked through the caves inside Cosmo Canyon. They lead out to a back entrance of the village. Inside the caves were a private chamber that none but the chief of the village could enter. Ramuh did a form of greeting that came from tradition of the Cetra. The greeting was from when the Cetra were all from Spira and it carried on to today, though the meaning was mostly forgotten.

The door to the chamber opened and Ramuh walked in. The room had a large crystalized floor which held the body of a person. Ramuh got on his knees and prayed. "Ramuh, my old friend. What brings you back?"

"Ixion, I come asking you to watch over my children as they go out on their test."

"Your children will do well I'm sure. They have the power of this planet and mine. Though we Fayth wanted to sleep, we realized we couldn't leave our people alone. We may be forgotten but we will fight on."

"Why must your fight continue?"

"Lady Yunalesca lives on and she sails the cosmos searching for us. That is why my brethren have chosen to be reborn so they might defeat her and I hope to do the same in a way." Ixion says.

"How so?"

"I will combine my soul with one who is willing to accept me as my final fayth bonding. I will empower them with all my storm magic. I sense Yunalesca, she is coming and quick. This world will face a great threat."

"I will be happy to join our life forces together."

"Perhaps my friend. For now, as the last of the Fayth still bound to this crystal tomb, I will monitor for Yunalesca."

"Why is she a threat? All knowledge of her is lost now."

Ixion tells the story of Yunalesca. She was a powerful summoner from the great city of Zanarkand. During the great Machina war between Bevelle and Zanarkand Yunalesca helped her father in performing the ultimate summoning of the great beast known as Sin. Zanarkand was destroyed by Bevelle and Sin destroyed everything else.

To save Spira, Yunalesca sacrificed her husband to stop her father and Sin who had become one in the same. She knew her father would not truly die as his soul bound itself to her husband, Zaon. Yunalesca became what was known as an unsent and she watched over Spira from Zanarkand.

Every ten years Sin would return at full strength. Yunalesca couldn't defeat Sin anymore because she was dead and could no longer bind herself to a fayth to perform the final summoning to end Sin for a time. She sought out summoners and gathered them in Bevelle which had been decimated. Yunalesca passed on her knowledge of her fellow summoners who were performing a summoning to keep Zanarkand alive in a memory.

Thus a religion was created to cover up her father's actions. Yunalesca would for a thousand years fool the people of Spira until a summoner with the namesake of Yunalesca would break the cycle and destroy Sin once and for all. Yunalesca was destroyed but due to her attachment she could not be sent to the farplane and instead became even more corrupt and dark, than she already was.

She slowly began to consume the farplane and increase her power. The people of Spira, lead by the summoner who destroyed Sin forever fled Spira as Yunalesca destroyed it. Using her new found power, Yunalesca destroyed Spira and used it as a vessel to sail the cosmos to find the one that ruined her plans.

Yunalesca's mind was destroyed and now mixed with the negative thoughts of all the dead. Her only desire was to consume more life energy. Towards the end of Summoner Yuna's life before she and her people fled from Spira, she called on the Fayth she once worked with to destroy Sin. The Fayth, Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva, Bahumut, the Magus sisters, Yojimbo and Anima all joined to seal Yunalesca away in the Farplane temporarily so people from the planet could escape.

Yunalesca broke free from her binds and unleashed the power of the Farplane. All of Spira slowly decayed. As the last vessel began to leave the planet, Yuna recorded her final message on a sphere and gave it to her son and daughter. She and twelve heroes gathered around her to help her fight Yunalesca.

"We will end this now." Yuna begins. She gathers the last remnants of power from the Farplane and sacrifices the twelve heroes. "Tidus, you and these twelve will seal this monster away. Come forth my Knights of the Round! Ultimate End!"

Yuna falls to the ground as her body weakens from her summoning. The great Aeon that she created appeared. Twelve knights slashed Yunalesca and then the final knight, the leader of them all, delivered one final blow and slashed Yunalesca across the chest. A piece of her was severed from her and flew across the area towards the ship.

Yuna reached out towards her children and smiled. She wished them a safe journey. Yuna's son grabbed the small portion of Yunalesca which formed into a black sphere. He ran onto the ship and the door began to close. With the last of her strength, Yuna made a small crystal form. She sealed her newly created Aeon inside and threw it towards the ship. The sphere containing her Knights of the Round managed to fly through the opening in the door. It made it in just before the door closed and the ship flew off into the sky and left for a new world.

Ramuh and Ixion talked for a while. Ramuh eventually parted and returned to his home. He looked for the sphere that had been in his family for generations. They were rare in to find in this world. Most of them no longer worked but this one was kept safe and in good condition.

Ramue activated it and an elderly woman appeared. "Braska, take care of your sister Reina. You all are heading to a brand new world that will be a paradise. I know it will be hard for you to understand why I must stay behind but I am doing it to protect you. You're father and I will make sure you get away. We will not be able to destroy Yunalesca as she is too strong now. She is no longer Yunalesca but rather "Jenova" for she is the calamity. A time may come when finds your new world. I won't be there to protect you but I will make sure your father is. He will watch over the world and our family forever. I love you and be good." The image ends.

"Jenova, the calamity. I hope we don't have to face her. Yet should we, perhaps this Aeon should be found." Ramuh says to himself.

Deep in the canyon far from Cosmo Canyon, Ashura was face to face with the beasts that have flaming tails that had been tormenting his people. He was frightened but knew he could defend himself if needed. Ashura noticed that one of the beasts was bleeding from his shoulder. Looked like he was cut with a sword or something.

Ashura walked to the beast and held his hand out. Green light shone from his hand and the wound on the beast was healed. The beasts all looked at one another and then to the beast that was healed. They began to howl back and forth to one another.

He realized that these beasts were more intelligent than his people thought. Ashura wondered if he could help that. He closed his eyes and put both hands on the beast he healed. He concentrated hard and light shone from his hands and into the beast.

"Can you speak now?"

The beast looked at Ashura. The young warrior asked again slowly to show how to speak. "S-speak? This is speaking? How is this possible?"

"I used the power of the planet to bestow the knowledge of speaking to you. I can for all of your kind. We would never have to fight again. We could live in harmony."

"Harmony? Living together as one?"

"Yes, you're rightful inhabitants of this canyon and together we can feed and protect one another from the true darkness in the world." Ashura offers.

"I am not the leader of my kind, he is back in our den. Do what you can for them and I will go to him and bring him here."

"Alright, I am Ashura by the way. Ashura Strife."

"I am Katulu." The young beast says. He howls to his companions so they would let Ashhura perform his magic. Katulu ran off to the den to get his alpha.

While Katulu was gone, Ashura used his power and granted the ability to speak to all of the beasts. Ashura and the wolf like beasts spoke over the canyon and everything in the world so he could learn more.

Katulu eventually returned with his alpha and the two wolves walked to Ashura. The young warrior got down on his knees and held his hands out but bowed his head first to get permission. The alpha turned his head and looked at Katulu who then nodded. The alpha nodded and Ashura placed his hands on him and used his power to give him speech.

"I am Igaluk, alpha of the Leo-Lupus. We have lived in the canyon and guarded over the eternal flame until you humans arrived and banished us. Katulu tells me that you want peace between us. That you wish us to live as one?"

"Yes, Now that we can speak to one another, there is no reason we can't live in harmony and protect one another. As you said you hold dominion over the canyon and the fire that never burns out. There are other humans though that would seek to war over the land and they have ways to hurt you as we have in the past but together we can fight and have true peace. My father is a reasonable man who only wants harmony with the planet. I know he will listen to you if you wish for peace as well."

"You gave us the gift of speech that you humans have and for that we thank you. I will give your father a chance."

"Great, follow me back to Cosmo Canyon and we can begin peace! I will make sure you're safe. My people may be alarmed at your kind but my magic will protect you." He says. Ashura and the Leo-Lupus began their journey back to Cosmo Canyon.

Indra arrives at Midgar and makes his way through the thriving metropolis. The people seem happy and cheerful. He wonders why he is at the city if they are doing well. Indra heads to a large castle in the north of the city. When he gets to the doors of the castle, Indra explains who he is and the guards take him to see Edea Shinra.

The woman leader of Midgar was beautiful and dressed elegantly. She smiled at the young man before her. "Welcome, I am Edea Shinra, leader of Midgar. Who might you be?"

"I am Indra Strife of Cosmo Canyon, son of Ramuh Strife, the leader of our land. He has sent me here to act as representative and see to your needs." Indra says as he walks towards the elegant woman.

Edea offers him a seat at her table and a glass of wine. Indra accepts and takes a seat. "Well to business then. I have asked you here because my summoners have sensed a foe from our past. You of the Canyon are ancestors of my people too. It is our duty to stop this creature for it knows nothing but death. We don't have records on what it is for it was all lost long ago. The only thing we have to remember it by is a black orb and the name, Jenova. We are asking for Cosmo Canyon to join us and the people of Oblitus from the Northern Continent to fight this creature when it arrives." Edea explains.

"How long will it be before it arrives?"

"One moon from now." Edea informs.

"I will need to speak with my father and let him know. First I would like to see this black orb." Indra responds.

Edea motions for her personal attendants to show Indra the stone. The young warrior is escorted to the top of a tower in which the black stone was kept. Indra's eyes eyes connected with the stone and he felt his heart race. He walked up to it and placed his hand on it. He felt a surge ran through his head. Indra pulled his hand away.

"This is filled with vile magic." Indra says aloud. The attendants respond the stone is a piece of Jenova that broke off in a confrontation with it. The magic he senses is Jenova's power.

Indra gives his regards to Edea but she stops him before he could leave. She offers Indra a room to stay a night and enjoy the comfort of her city. Indra thanks her and accepted her offer.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own FFVII and I am sorry for the the first chapter 3 which had weird text in it

Chapter 3

Ashura, Katulu and Igaluk walked back through the canyon to get to Ashura's home. As the young warrior predicted some arrows were shot but Ashura's magic deflected the arrows and prevented harm to the two Leo-Lupus. He walked ahead to talk to the guards. Ashura explained what the situation was and asked they send word to his father.

The guards went to get Ramuh and Ashura went back to the Leo-Lupus. It took minutes before Ramuh showed up and demanded to know what his son was doing. "Father, I have used the power of the planet to bestow the Leo-Lupus with language. For this gift they agreed to speak to you over living in peace and cooperation."

Ramuh seemed surprised and worried but he knew his son well. He decided to speak to the leader of the Leo-Lupus and hoped his son's naive nature wouldn't cause a massacre of their people and the beasts of the Canyon. Igaluk walked into the village with Ramuh. Ashura agreed to stay behind so the Leo-Lupus felt better about their leader going into the village alone.

Ramuh and Igaluk spoke as they walked. They conversed over the canyon and Ramuh was astonished by the sophistication of the creature he once called beast. The two went to the eternal flame. Ramuh thanked him for being so willing to have peace talks. Igaluk thanked him for his son who showed a kindness the Leo-Lupus have never encountered with humans. The talks went for a while. Ramuh and Igaluk discussed their individual traditions and ways of life.

"If we were to protect the Canyon and help in hunting, what would the benefit be for my people?" Igaluk asks.

"We would immediately begin using our magics to carve out homes for your people, we would even teach you how to harness the power of the planet. All beings can, some are just better than others. We would all be equals. I would decree the Leo-Lupus the protectors of the canyon and eternal residents of Cosmo Canyon. My people would accept you all."

"Your son Ashura said as much. The boy is very kind but foolish. He should be weary of who he trusts. He is lucky that Katula speaks for him. I am willing to try this out in hopes for a peace that lasts for ages to come."

"Then let it be henceforth. Let us go and greet your people and welcome them together."

Ramuh and Igaluk went back to Ashura and the rest of the Leo-Lupus. Together they announced the union of the Leo-Lupus and those of Cosmo Canyon. The wolf like lions howled in joy. Ramuh, Ashura and Igaluk walked together into Cosmo Canyon pass the guards. The Leo-Lupus followed in step behind them. The people of Cosmo Canyon were unsure until Ramuh spoke and said the Leo-Lupus, those they once called beasts, would join and become permanent residents of Cosmo Canyon.

The people trusted Ramuh and so they accepted his words. Ashura was pleased he could help in assimilating the Leo-Lupus into his people and avoid bloodshed. There was one fear still though, Ramuh and Ashura were unsure how Indra would act.

The silver haired brother was still in Midgar. he was looking around the glorious city. He could sense great levels of planetary power here. It was unusual, the lifestream was strong here. Something else though, Indra could sense the power being syphoned. He closed his eyes and knelt down. Indra touched the earth and could envision the lifestream. The energy was very slowly flowing into the black materia.

"That orb is stealing life energy. Though it is not very much. At this rate it would take millenia for any drainage to be noticable but even then it would be millenia more before the planet was emptied." Indra says aloud.

Still, he knew this orb could not be allowed to remain in Midgar. Something had to be done to destroy it. Indra made his way back to the chamber to see the orb again and formulate a way to destroy it. Edea was in the chamber when he arrived.

"I see you noticed what this orb is doing. It can't be destroyed. My ancestors tried. We built this chamber to slow it down. That is why I want to meet with the other Cetra and come up with a better plan on sealing this thing away forever. We also need to discuss defeating Jenova." Edea says. Indra stares at the orb and thinks he hears a voice in his head. He pushed the thought from his mind.

"I agree, I will be leaving now. Would it be possible to have you help me use teleportation magic to send me back?" Indra asks.

Edea replies she can and implores him to come back quickly. They combine their power and use the teleportation magic to send him back. The magic leaves Indra feeling weakened and confused. The distance was too much, even with combined magic.

Everyone in Cosmo Canyon, even Ramuh was shocked at the appearance of Indra. Teleportation magic was rare and dangerous. Indra was the only known practitioner of such magic of the current era. In his confusion he saw the Leo-Lupus and drew his sword to attack.

Ashura and Ramuh quickly stepped in front of the great animals and to stop Indra. He stopped his sword mere inches from Ashura's throat. "Brother please. We have made an alliance, the beasts can speak now. They are called the Leo-Lupus." Ashura pleads.

"You aligned with them? What lunacy!"

"Indra, you will stand down!" Ramuh demands.

Indra mumbles a fine and puts his sword away. Ramuh, Ashura and Indra return to their home atop the canyon and discuss the meeting with the Cetra in Midgar. The eldest brother explains what Edea told him and how they needed to work together to fight this approaching evil. Ramuh felt his heart drop because he knew it was time. He needed to speak with Ixion immediately.

Ramuh told his sons to prepare for a trip because they would be going to see other elders. The people of Midgar thought only the Oblitus were the other Cetra but there were others far in the North pass the Oblitus and a people living in a plain that were also Cetra.

The mighty brothers nodded and Ramuh left them so he could speak with Ixion. He moved quickly to get to Ixion's chamber. When he entered he did his prayer and Ixion appeared. They greeted each other. "What brings you here Ramuh? We saw each other just two days ago." Ixion says.

"My son Indra spoke with the people of Midgar and they say that Jenova will be here by the next moon. We have no time my friend. You must bond your soul with mine." Ramuh says.

"I can do that but are you sure? To be bound to me will grant you great power but it may shorten what years you have left."

"So be it." Ramuh says.

Ixion bows and agrees to bind their souls. The ancient fayth binds his soul to Ramuh and the elder leader of Cosmo Canyon feels great power surge through him. Ramuh could hear Ixion tell him he commands power over lightning and storms. The great elder of Cosmo Canyon leaves the cave and meets with his sons. They are ready for their trip but before they leave they ask Igaluk and Katulu to protect the canyon in their stead.

The three made their way from the canyon to the northeast across the river to a large beautiful plain that had the ocean on the east and mountains in the north. The people of the plain called Aurpatera were in the middle of plain. The entire trip took the three a few days to get there. During the time Indra kept hearing the voice from the black materia speak to him. Despite the distance the voice plagued his mind.

It kept suggesting he take the black materia and claim its power to become the most powerful Cetra on the planet. Indra pushed the voice from his mind and focused on his task. The village of Aurpatera was visible in the distance. Ashura offered to go ahead and speak first. Ramuh told him no because he knew the elder well.

The three made it to the village and were greeted by villagers. Ramuh asked if their elder was available and they escorted the three to the center of the village. Their elder was a middle aged man with large muscles. "Ramuh, it's been a couple of years old friend. What brings you here?"

Ramuh smiled. "Titan! It's good to see you but I come here on serious matters. I think it is important you and I talk in private." Ramuh says.

Titan nods and leads Ramuh and his sons to his home. Indra and Ashura sit outside the home and await their father. Inside the Ramuh and Titan discuss what brought Ramuh to him to begin with. The words spoken from Ramuh brought fear to Titan.

The man known as Titan was a reincarnation of one a fayth from Spira that was lost long ago due to people trying to stop the Summoners on their pilgrimage. Titan bore witness to the vile machinations of the Yevon religion created by Yunalesca and he knew the danger she posed if she was coming to this new world.

"Ixion bound himself to me, I am hoping to get the others from Spira to join me in going to Midgar to meet with Edea."

"Edea Shinra, she has left the ways of Spira, but I will assist you. Shiva is the far north, Bahumut and his brothers who were hidden on Spira are found in Oblitus. Ifrit is here in the village. Yojimbo bound himself to a mortal named Odin, he too is in Oblitus. The Magus Sisters have been reborn as well though they go by different names now, Leviathan, Kjata, and Alexander. Unfortunately Anima was created to be a final Aeon and thus weakened when she chose to be reborn. I believe the young man she has been reborn too is Hades. He lives in the village of the far north with Shiva."

"That is many to find for this fight." Ramuh says with a hint of worry in his voice. "Perhaps, but there is a much greater issue, the most powerful Aeon ever conceived, the knights of the round Aeon, is missing. It was last seen in Midgar but after your people left in conflict, the orb which contained their power went missing."

Knights of the round was in Midgar in the opposite wing where the black materia was kept. The power contained in there would decide the fate of the world more than once. Yuna created her own final aeon but found a way to seal it so it's power would never weaken like Anima's did.

Edea's ancestors hid the materia so no other Cetra would ever use it against them. No one knew it, but the black materia had been corrupting the Shinra family since the beginning.

Titan offered Ramuh and his sons to stay the night before they all left to seek out the other reincarnated aeons. Ramuh took him up on his offer and he told his sons the plan. They stayed in a local inn. That night Indra went outside. The voice from the black materia haunted him. It whispered for him to come and take it for himself. Indra whispered for the voice to be silent. "If you will not listen to me then perhaps you will when you see what is to be." The feminine voice whispers.

A vision appeared before Indra's eyes of people burning and suffering in Midgar and lands he was unfamiliar with. Indra felt fear in his heart. In the midst of the fires he saw in Midgar was his brother Ashura. He was laughing maniacally and shooting lighting from his hands. Indra wondered how it was possible this would happen. "You're brother will obtain power he can't handle, the all powerful Knights of the Round Aeon. The power will drive him insane and he will destroy everything in his path. You can stop him with the black materia though. You must take it for yourself and use it to save the world." The feminine voice says.

"No my brother loves life and this world. He would never allow anything to corrupt him." Indra says aloud.

He didn't know it, but Ramuh was watching him. He was nervous for his son but hoped for the best. Ramuh knew his son was strong and he believed he could overcome anything. Indra had a darker heart though and a dark heart was always susceptible to being corrupted. A heart of light though, like Ashura's was always susceptible to being broken. Ramuh knew both of his sons needed prayer and guidance. The battle coming would test them both and the world at large.


End file.
